


Incredible! One of the Worst Performances of my Career and They Never Doubted It for a Second.

by galwithfeels



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Batuu, Galaxy's Edge, Rise of Skywalker, Rise of the Resistance (Ride), The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwithfeels/pseuds/galwithfeels
Summary: We all know that Hux was the spy... but what lead to this decision to turn on the one thing he spent most of his life perfecting?I've had this idea in my head since I saw Rise of Skywalker in theaters in December. Most of this is telling the events of  TROS how Hux saw them (a lot of dialogue from the movie) So enjoy! (Btw I'm pretty sure I got all the Batuu stuff correct)MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF THE RESISTANCE ATTRACTION AT DISNEYLAND AND DISNEYWORLD!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux had always let hate rule his life. Perhaps he inherited it from his father, along with the shame he felt for his bastard son. Hux felt he was destined to rule the galaxy, no matter what got in his way.

For years, he perfected his father and Counselor Rax’s Stormtrooper program; abducting children and training them to serve the one true leader of the galaxy, THE FIRST ORDER.

Following the failure of Starkiller base, Armitage was not giving up. He had been so close to order in the galaxy. 

The bane of his existence and all his work? Kylo Ren.

Hux had tried to finish the job on the Supremacy. An opportune moment, that passed in the blink of an eye.

Kylo awoke with a start. Hux slid his blaster back into its holster, trying not to draw attention to the thought of an assassination.

“What happened?”, Hux asked. This was a genuine question, but it also served as an adequate distraction. 

“The girl murdered Snoke.” Kylo struggled to stand. “What happened?”he asked, walking to look out on the remains of the Resistance fleet drifting towards Crait.

A flame of anger shot through Hux. Who did Kylo think he was? “She took Snoke’s escape craft.” The annoyance in his voice was evident. 

The taller of the men turned from the window to make his way out of the room, his mind made up. “I know where she’s going. Get all of our forces down to that Resistance base. Let’s finish this.” The dark side of the force was almost palpable, even to someone who wasn’t force sensitive. 

Blood was rising to Hux’s face now. He would not fail again. “Finish this?”, anger licked every syllable. “Who do you think you are talking to? You presume to mark my army! Our Supreme Leader is dead. We have no lead-”, the last word was cut short. Hux’s windpipe constricted, making it almost impossible to even think.

Kylo turned to reveal his hand was manipulating the force to choke Hux. 

“The Supreme Leader is dead.”Kylo stated through gritted teeth. 

“Long live the Supreme Leader.”, Hux responded.

Kylo released his grip though the force and Hux fell to the ground, gasping for air.

At that moment, Armitage knew that he would do whatever it took to destroy Ren.

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


The battle of Crait was a failure. Kylo had let his longing for revenge get in the way of smothering the last of the Resistance. 

Hux had insisted that the old man was a distraction in order for the small group of Resistance fighters to escape. 

He was bitter. 

“We’ve intercepted a transmission from Batuu. There is a rebel base hidden there. They’ve sensed our arrival and are currently evacuating. This evacuation includes a group of new recruits. They seem to be headed to the Vakana system”

The static over the commlink told Hux that the transmission had been recorded and sent.

“Sir, we have a unique opportunity. These recruits will give up General Organa’s base easily.” , Hux spoke quickly, yet clearly. This opportunity would not stick around for long. 

“Prepare the ship for the jump to hyperspace.” , Kylo growled through his mask.

Hux turned on his heel and started barking orders to his subordinates. He would not lose again.

“General, we’ve intercepted their transport.”, a stout commander informed Hux. He couldn’t help but give a sadistic smile.

_“This will be the end of the resistance.”_ he thought.

“Cargo vessel TR-141, identify yourselves and prepare to be boarded.” Hux heard an operator speaking directly to the transport.

“This is TR-141, we are a civilian vessel. By whose authority are we being detained?”

Armitage was enraged by how gullible they expected The First Order to be.

“By the authority of The First Order, rebel scum.” Hux nearly spat. “Now, bring down your shields and prepare to be boarded.”

Another evil smirk creeped onto his face as the connection was cut.

“Shields are down sir, looks like there won’t be a fight.”the same stocky officer said.

“Perfect. Have them processed and put into a holding cell.” Hux turned to Kylo, “I have them this time.”

His shoes squeaked under him as he saw to the new prisoners.

Walking into the triangular holding cell, he gazed down upon the group of scum.

“Leave us.”, he instructed the trooper keeping guard. “Enemies of The First Order, we will soon snuff out your meager resistance. You chose the wrong side, and now you will pay.”Hux paced back and forth on the catwalk above the prisoners. 

A solitary gasp escaped the prisoners as Kylo Ren joined Hux on the platform.

“The resistance prisoners.”, the General informed.

“You have what I want.”, Ren’s hand reached out, darkening the room. “You know at the location of the secret base and I”, with a pull of his hand the lights surged, energy humming, “will take it from you.”

“You’re needed on the bridge.” ,Hux interrupted. If Ren had it his way, he may kill them before they forced the location of the base out of the prisoners.

“Keep the prisoners here. I will return to finish this- personally.`` Kylo instructed as he marched away. Hux followed suit.

Once on the bridge, Hux turned to his Supreme Leader. “What do you plan on doing with them?”

Kylo was motionless for a moment. Hux knew this question annoyed him.

“Since you are not skilled in the force, I don’t expect you to understand. But I also expect you to not question your Supreme Leader.” With the last words, Kylo turned to Armitage. 

Although his eyes were covered, Hux could feel his dark eyes ripping through him.

“The resistance will attempt to rescue the prisoners,'' Ren stated.

“They have neither the resources nor the courage to engage us.”, Hux retorted,observing the ships outside the bridge window.

“You underestimate their conviction. Raise the shields.”, the Supreme Leader demanded, almost hastily.

“Shields?”, Hux was genuinely confused. “I see no evident-”

Hux was cut off.

“NOW!” barked Kylo.

A dozen resistance ships zoomed out of hyperspace. 

“Sound the alarm! All personal to their stations!”

Hux heard the boots of someone hastily approaching the bridge.

“Sir, the prisoners have escaped.” There was fear in the female officers voice.

The blood started to rise in the Generals face. 

“How brave,”Ren almost sounded impressed, “but ultimately hopeless.”

Ren turned, insistent on making short work of the prisoners.

“Fire the central cannons!”, Hux demanded.

With his fists clenched he remained on the bridge, while Kylo went to play assassin.

The fight was equal for a short amount of time. Tie Fighters shooting down X- Wings, vice versa. But The First Order had cannons that could rip through their main transport like paper.

Hux clenched his teeth, knowing if they took out their main transport, they would lose hope. 

“Cannon is fully charged, sir.”, a commander shouted from below the bridge. 

“Fire!”, Hux demanded. 

As he did, the resistance ships started fleeing. What happened? Did they come to their senses? Or perhaps-

Kylo stormed onto the bridge, striding over to the General.

“They escaped.” Hux could feel the heat coming off of Kylo. 

Ren extended a hand, lifting Hux off the ground and squeezing his neck. 

“This will not happen again. I will not let this happen again.”, Ren’s modulated voice growled. 

Armitage’s face was now beet red. He couldn’t get any air in or out of his lungs. Feebly, he clutched at his throat, trying to pry away the invisible force.

“You are demoted.”, Kylo said through gritted teeth. He released Hux from his grip.

Gasping for air, the former General collapsed to the floor. Maybe it was from the lack of oxygen, or perhaps the shock.

“Now get off my bridge.” His words were icy, despite the tension in the room.

Hux collected himself and made his way to his quarters.

Ren would pay for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo ruled with an iron fist. His rage and dedication to his grandfather seemed to be unwavering. Ren was determined to be the strongest force wielder in the galaxy. 

Hux was also determined, but not for the same reason.

His quarters were in the rear of the Steadfast. This is where he spent most of his time when he wasn’t required on the command deck.

A desk occupied a corner of the sleek black room. That’s where most of his notes and ideas for The Supreme Leader were stored. But that desk also held a secret that could devastate the First Order; a message.

Hux had wrestled with the idea for a long time, even before Ren had taken over as Supreme Leader.

He had gone over several different versions of his plan over the last three months. Luckily, Ren had been so occupied with finding the Sith wayfinder, he never once sensed the wavering alliance of Hux.

In his desk lied the certain downfall of the First Order, but most importantly, Kylo Ren.

Times we’re getting desperate when Ren returned from Exegol. 

“This is a message to the Resistance Base on Endor. Palpatine has returned and has risen a fleet of Star Destroyers on Exegol. He calls it the Final Order and in twenty-four hours he will give the final order to start destroying entire planets. Your only hope is to find Exegol and kill Palpatine before he destroys all of you.”

Hux paused. Of course he didn’t want anyone to have any suspicion that the former General, and leader of the whole Stormtrooper army, was the spy that transmitted this information. He had to make it seem unlike anyone in The First Order.

“May the force be with us,'' he signed off the transmission.

It almost pained him to say. 

He knew the force was real. He saw it first hand almost daily with Ren. 

Hux encountered his next hurtle. How he was going to manage to get the message to the Resistance in a timely manner?

He had a list of scum that he had encountered in the past, but knew none of them would take the message seriously. He had to use an alias; someone that no one knew or could track down.

Hux considered his options carefully.

A name caught his attention, Ovissan Boolio. Their paths crossed on the Sinta Glacier.

Armitage knew Boolio was not only a Resistance sympathizer, but he also supplied them with vital reserve. Although Boolio thought he was doing it discreetly, The First Order had eyes and ears all over every system in the galaxy. 

He was the closest thing he could find to the Resistance. Boolio must have some sort of contact with them on a consistent basis.

Sweat was beading on Hux’s forehead now, but his mind was made up. The transceiver was shaking due to the tremors that wracked his body.

This com was not only connected to the whole ship, but was equipped with a communications transceiver that allowed the First Order High Command to reach out across entire systems if they needed to. 

Hux pressed the button in. He picked the least used channel. Janitorial. No one on this channel should have access to the transceiver.

“The Supreme Leader demands that this channel be cleared for the next hour in order to have a secure conversation. Anyone discovered on this channel will be dealt with by our Supreme Leader. Personally.”

His stomach turned; thinking of the consequences of getting caught.  


Knowing his threat would work to scare anyone (including himself), Hux only had an hour to contact Boolio.

The former General had briefly considered taking a pod to a close-by system and making the transmission there, but the time was already ticking by faster than what seemed possible. 

Clearing his throat, Hux put on a heavy accent to hide his predominant Arkanisian one. 

It was almost infuriating how many Ovissian males worked on the ice mines of the glacier. To an untrained ear, it sounded like they only had one comlink throughout the whole mine.

“Yes. I have an urgent message for Boolio. This pertains to the survival of the Resistance. Connect me to him immediately.”

The urgency was evident in the fake accent.

The comlink went silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

“Yes this is Boolio. Who is this? How do I know I can trust you.”

The tension was palpable in the air as Hux cleared his throat. 

“My name is not important. I reside on a desolate planet near the Outer Rim. I’ve intercepted a message from a close-by Star Destroyer. This is urgent and pertains to the survival of the Resistance.” The insistence in his voice was sincere. Time was winding down before the channel would be made public again.

“How can I trust you?” , Boolio repeated.

Lost for words, Armitage told the truth. “You can’t. But I urge you to take my warning seriously.”

There was another long pause in the communication. Hux felt like his throat was closing, his hands balled into fists to try and manage the every-slowly rising anxiety. 

“Send the message. I will get it to the Resistance as fast as I can.”

Hux fumbled with the communications transceiver, plugging the comlink into it.

Seconds were counting down as the progress bar inched forward.

With only a few seconds to spare, the transmission had been completed, and Hux cut off the commlink without another word to Boolio.

Now all he could do was wait and hope that the message got to them in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo ruled with an iron fist. His rage and dedication to his grandfather seemed to be unwavering. Ren was determined to be the strongest force wielder in the galaxy. 

Hux was also determined, but not for the same reason.

His quarters were in the rear of the Steadfast. This is where he spent most of his time when he wasn’t required on the command deck.

A desk occupied a corner of the sleek black room. That’s where most of his notes and ideas for The Supreme Leader were stored. But that desk also held a secret that could devastate the First Order; a message.

Hux had wrestled with the idea for a long time, even before Ren had taken over as Supreme Leader.

He had gone over several different versions of his plan over the last three months. Luckily, Ren had been so occupied with finding the Sith wayfinder, he never once sensed the wavering alliance of Hux.

In his desk lied the downfall to the First Order, but most importantly, Kylo Ren.

Times we’re getting desperate when Ren returned from Exegol. 

“This is a message to the Resistance Base on Endor. Palpatine has returned and has risen a fleet of Star Destroyers on Exegol. He calls it the Final Order and in twenty-four hours he will give the final order to start destroying entire planets. Your only hope is to find Exegol and kill Palpatine before he destroys all of you.”

Hux paused. Of course he didn’t want anyone to have any suspicion that the former General, and leader of the whole Stormtrooper army, was the spy that transmitted this information. He had to make it seem unlike anyone in The First Order.

“May the force be with us,'' he signed off the transmission.

It almost pained him to say. 

He knew the force was real. He saw it first hand almost daily with Ren. 

Hux encountered his next hurtle. How he was going to manage to get the message to the Resistance in a timely manner?

He had a list of scum that he had encountered in the past, but knew none of them would take the message seriously. He had to use an alias; someone that no one knew or could track down.

Hux considered his options carefully.

A name caught his attention, Ovissan Boolio. Their paths crossed on the Sinta Glacier.

Armitage knew Boolio was not only a Resistance sympathizer, but he also supplied them with vital reserve. Although Boolio thought he was doing it discreetly, The First Order had eyes and ears all over every system in the galaxy. 

He was the closest thing he could find to the Resistance. Boolio must have some sort of contact with them on a consistent basis.

Sweat was beading on Hux’s forehead now, but his mind was made up. The transceiver was shaking due to the tremors that wracked his body.

This com was not only connected to the whole ship, but was equipped with a communications transceiver that allowed the First Order High Command to reach out across entire systems if they needed to. 

Hux pressed the button in. He picked the least used channel. Janitorial. No one on this channel should have access to the transceiver.

“The Supreme Leader demands that this channel be cleared for the next hour in order to have a secure conversation. Anyone discovered on this channel will be dealt with by our Supreme Leader. Personally.”

His stomach turned. 

Knowing his threat would work, Hux only had an hour to contact Boolio.

The former General had briefly considered taking a pod to a close-by system and making the transmission there, but the time was already ticking by faster than what seemed possible. 

Clearing his throat, Hux put on a heavy accent to hide his predominant Arkanisian one. 

It was almost infuriating how many Ovissian males worked on the ice mines of the glacier. To an untrained ear, it sounded like they only had one comlink throughout the whole mine.

“Yes. I have an urgent message for Boolio. This pertains to the survival of the Resistance. Connect me to him immediately.”

The urgency was evident in the fake accent.

The comlink went silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

“Yes this is Boolio. Who is this? How do I know I can trust you.”

The tension was palpable in the air as Hux cleared his throat. 

“My name is not important. I reside on a desolate planet near the Outer Rim. I’ve intercepted a message from a close-by Star Destroyer. This is ugent and pertains to the survival of the Resistance.” The insistence in his voice was sincere. Time was winding down before the channel would be made public again.

“How can I trust you?” , Boolio repeated.

Lost for words, Armitage told the truth. “You can’t. But I urge you to take my warning seriously.”

There was another long pause in the communication. Hux felt like his throat was closing, his hands balled into fists to try and manage the every-slowly rising anxiety. 

“Send the message. I will get it to the Resistance as fast as I can.”

Hux fumbled with the communications transceiver, plugging the comlink into it.

Seconds were counting down as the progress bar inched forward.

With only a few seconds to spare, the transmission had been completed, and Hux cut off the commlink without another word to Boolio.

Now all he could do was wait and hope that the message got to them in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux’s stomach sank when he heard Ren had called a meeting. 

Heavy boots echoed on the floor, multiple people growing closer by the second. It was Ren and his knights. The tone was shifting even before they entered the room. Some may say it was a disturbance in the force.

Swallowing his fear he took a final deep breath, hoping that his facade would make it through this assembly.

Kylo Ren’s presence demanded attention. His helmet had been repaired from its formerly crushed state. Hux took note of the red soldering gluing the pieces back together. 

A grotesque, green-horned head was slammed onto the table; blood spattering down the length.

The room was silent for a moment. No one knowing what to say. The crew fully knew what the Supreme Leader was capable of.

Ren circled the long table, “We have a spy in our ranks,”

Hux worried that the sweat was visible on his brow, as he tried to control his breathing. 

“Who just sent a message to the Resistance.” Kylo continued, “Whoever this trader is won’t stop us.”

The tension was brittle. Armitage hung on every word, waiting to be called out and possibly even killed right in front of his peers. He felt General Pryde’s eyes on him as he stared back, trying to clear his mind of any of this. 

Ren continued circling the table only to stop at the window looking out into the deep void of space, “With what I’ve seen on Exegol, The First Order is about to become a true empire.”

No one said anything, many were afraid to even breathe. 

“I sense unease about my appearance, General Hux.”

Armitage was petrified in his seat, begging for his voice to say something. Anything!

All eyes turned to him. 

“About the mask?”, the General started, “No sir. Well done.”

Hux’s fingernails were now cutting into the palms of his hands. 

“I like it.”, another female officer chimed in. 

Relief flooded Hux as the attention was shifted. 

“Forgive me sir, but these allies on Exegol- They sound like a cult. Conjurers and soothsayers.”

General Pryde’s eyes were burning into this man's face now. “They conjured legions of Star Destroyers. The Sith fleet will increase our resources ten thousand fold!”

Pryde shifted his attention back to Hux, his eyes piercing and cold, “Such range and power will correct the error of Starkiller Base.”

A flash of anger shot through Armitage, like a jolt of electricity. 

“We’ll need to increase recruitments. Harvest more of the galaxy’s young.”, another woman chimed in.

“This fleet? What is it? A gift? What is he asking for in return? Does that-?”

The man was cut off as Ren whipped around, arm outstretched. 

He was thrown to the ceiling audibly gasping for any oxygen.

“Prepare to crush any worlds that defy us.”, Ren snarled, leaning over the table now. “My Knights and I are going hunting for the scavenger.”

Armitage immediately went back to his quarters. His face was hot with anxiety and stress as he shoved open his door to his refresher. 

He splashed cold water on his face and tried to steady his breathing. 

This was all becoming too real for him. He could have easily been killed. Fortunately, Ren was too distracted with finding the scavenger. 

Face flushed red, Armitage looked at himself in the mirror. This WAS serious now. He and only he could be the downfall to Ren. 

But it would also be the downfall to the thing he dedicated his entire life to; The First Order. 

His reflection blinked back at him. Was this worth it? Was this even about Ren anymore? Was it about what was right?

Tears welled in his eyes and started trickling down his reddened cheeks.

He didn’t know the answer to any of these questions, but now he had no time to figure it out. 

~~~

Ren returned to the Steadfast with his Knights. 

“Prepare the interrogation cell.”,he growled, not missing a beat in his stride.

“A prisoner? Were they with the Resistance?”, thoughts clouded Armitage’s mind.

Maybe they figured out who the spy was and there was a mission planned. Maybe it was a botched assassination attempt. Maybe it was just Ren showing his dominance over the galaxy. 

There was a loud roar as the prisoner was being moved. “A Wookie?”

Hux knew that Chewbacca was high up in the Resistance, serving under General Leia. Is that who he had captured?

The Wookie was stripped of his satchel and bandoleer, and was strapped into hanging chains as the door shut.

The thought of what Ren would do to the creature sent shivers down the General’s spine. He pushed the feeling down and tried his best to act like nothing was wrong. 

They would come for the Wookie. They had to. Whether it was to recover a warrior, or the vital information he possessed, they would come. 

~~~

Mere hours later, Pryde was informed that some of the cameras had been disabled by the hanger. Sweat dripped down Hux’s spine as he overheard the message.

The troopers had apprehended the Resistance that had come for the Wookie. 

Hux knew that it was now or never. He had to make sure that they could leave without anyone knowing.

Pryde barked for his inferior to join him.

“Allegiant General,” the troopers pushed the two men and the towering beast through the door. “The scavenger isn’t with them.”

Armitage knew exactly who this group was now. A defector. A spice runner. And the scavenger that drove Ren mad.

“Take them away-” Pryde responded, “Terminate them.” Words were spit like venom.

Sirens started to buzz as troopers jogged past them.

“There’s been an order to lock down the ship from the Supreme Leader, sir.”, one advised Pryde.

“Good”

~~~

Hux marched behind his troopers, hands clutched together behind his back to stop the shaking.

All three troopers raised their blasters at once, ready to follow the execution orders. 

Thoughts were now racing through Armitage’s mind. He had to get them out of here, right? That’s the only way he could bring down Ren. Then the only way he could start righting all the wrongs he had done.

The last thought caught him off guard, but there was no time for second guesses.

“Actually,” The confidence in his voice even surprised Hux. “I’d like to do this myself.” His legs were now moving without hesitation.

The trooper closest to him handed over his blaster hesitantly.

“What were you gonna tell Rey?”, the shorter man asked.

“Having a conversation like this before death?”, Hux thought to himself.

“Still on that?”, the traitor responded. The first man looked over at him, now astonished. “Oh! I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” 

The Wookie interrupted with a howl. 

“Sort of is a bad time.”, he retorted. The two started bickering back and forth as Hux rose his blaster.

“This is it. This is what all my work has led to.”, the thoughts were unfiltered now.

Hux closed his eyes and shot the troopers in front of him. The prisoners flinched, ducking their heads down.

After a moment, they turned around to see the troopers dead on the ground.

“I’m the spy.” Hux clutched to the blaster now, leather gloves creaking. His nerves were evident in his voice now.

“WHAT?!”, the spice runner yelled in astonishment.

“You?!”, the ex-trooper echoed his surprise.

“We don’t have much time.” Hux noted, turning and gesturing for them to follow.

“I knew it!” one of them said.

“No you did not.”, the other interjected.

The air was thick as they hustled through the halls. Hux knew that his army had to be occupied because of how easy it was to get to the bridge.

“Stay here- look inconspicuous.” Armitage started, making his way into the room. “And don’t say anything.”

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and made his way to the panel on the left side of the room, desperately trying to look like he was not doing something that would mean the downfall of The First Order.

Moving quickly he shut down the impeaders that protected the Resistance ship.

He rejoined the men in the hallway “Let’s move.”

The four of them ran through the halls as they approached the hanger where the Resistance ship was held.

“Friends ahead!” Three droids hurried towards them, apparently with the escapees.

“Oh yes! There they are!” , a 3PO unit chimed in, hobbling along with arms full of weapons.

“BB-8 come on!”

“I’ve shut down the impeaders. You’ve got seconds!” Hux hurried them along, trying to catch his breath. He opened the blast doors, waving them through.

“There she is.. She’s a survivor.” He spoke like the ship was a living, breathing creature. 

The deserter started to hurry towards the door.

“Wait! Wait.”, Armitage stopped him. “Blast me in the arm.” He indicated where to shoot. “Quick!”

“What?”, the traitor asked in confusion.

“Or they’ll know.”

He raised the blaster and aimed where Hux had indicated, but changed his course as he pulled the trigger, blasting his leg instead.

“Agh!” Armitage fell to the floor, clutching his leg.

“Why are you helping us?”, he questioned.

Steadying his breathing, Hux responded. “I don’t care if you win, I need Kylo Ren to lose!”

While this was a half-truth (and why this started in the first place), it seemed like a valid answer to the ex-trooper.

Slowly, he raised himself off the floor to watch the men board the ship.

He had done it.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he made his way to the med bay, limping the whole way.

~~~

The nurse wrapped his still bleeding leg without a single word.

She must have learned that sometimes you know the answers without having to ask any questions.

A data-pad buzzed and she went to check it as Hux tentatively tested his injured leg.

“Allegiant General Pryde has requested your presence on the bridge.” Her voice was rough and gravely. 

“I will see to it then.”, Hux nervously responded. He knew he would have to lie again, but this time it would be for his own life.

The bridge was silent as he entered, leaning heavily on the cane that was supplied to him.

“What happened?” A simple question.

“It was a coordinated incursion.” Armitage stepped forward, away from his superior “Allegiant General.”

Pryde strode over, making Hux swallow down the bile that rose in its throat. 

“They overpowered the guards and forced me to take them to their ship.” 

The Allegiant General continued in front of Armitage, considering his words. 

“I see. Get me the Supreme Leader,” he instructed the Captain.

At that moment, time seemed to slow.

Pryde grabbed for the Captain's blaster, turning in one fluid motion.

Armitage was propelled back by the blast, cane flying across the floor.

Gasping for breaths that he knew would not come, Hux considered himself. He considered what he had done. He betrayed everything he worked for.

Why? 

Was it Ren?

Was it what was right?

Or was he seeking redemption?

Eyes slipping closed, Armitage knew for certain that what he had done would destroy Kylo Ren, and The First Order.

He slid into unconsciousness knowing that he, Armitage Hux, General of The First Order, had finally done something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is mostly just re-hashing dialog in the movie/ride, but I really had a blast writing it. If you enjoyed please leave a like or comment. :) Thanks for reading y'all and may the force be with you! <3


End file.
